The Journey Begins
by Bard the Wise
Summary: This is my first attempt at a story. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome because thats the only way I can become a good writer. This is the first story in my Search for the Lost Heir Chronicles.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"We cannot hold them!" The captain of the guard- a grey haired man in his forties- shouted. Knights flocked to the door and tried to barricade it with anything they could find.

Outside the door, a bunch of roaring could be heard. "The orcs are too many! We're doomed!" The Captain shouted. Those few left who were able to fight had their weapons drawn and at the ready. Civilians cowered behind them and worry was seen on their faces.

The king- a man in his late twenties- sheathed his sword and turned to his wife and said, "There is still hope for our people."

The queen- a blond woman in her mid-twenties- looked at her husband and whispered, "What do you mean?"

"We must do what we were destined to do."

"You mean?" the queen asked, her brave face now showing fear.

"Yes. I'm afraid it is time." The king said.

The queen said nothing as she sheathed her sword, took hold of her husband's hands and closed her eyes as she grasped her husband's hands. In unison, they started chanting in the ancient tongue, which is translated as this: "Amander, Mother of wisdom, we welcome you to this dark day."

"They're breaking through!" the captain shouted. The human soldiers got ready for the breakthrough. Knights mounted their mighty steeds with their swords drawn; archers loaded their bows and aimed them at the door, all were ready for the breakthrough and make one final attempt to turn the tide of the tragic battle.

"Save our people from the foul servants of Teroen. We give you our souls in exchange for protection from evil."

The spell was complete. The monarchs disappeared as golden specters just as the barricaded door was broken down. Thousands of blood-thirsty, war-mongering, ugly orcs stood outside. The leader of them turned to his troops and, raising his poorly-made sword, shouted, "Their numbers have gone from 8000 to 300. Here, in this keep, they make a pathetic last stand. Here, in this keep, we crush the Human race and avenge our ancestors!"

The captain turned to his soldiers and shouted, "Sons and daughters of Seales, we have lost many brave people today- civilians and soldiers alike. But there is still hope for our people! What's left of us must fight with all our might, and kill this menace!"  
The Captain raised his great sword and shouted, "For Seales!"

The soldiers all raised their weapons and shouted, "For Seales!" with their commander.

The orc commander turned to his foe and shouted, "Kill them all! Death to the Humans!"

Suddenly, a light surrounded the human army. The captain- who was exhausted from the battle- suddenly felt strength return to the blood in his veins. He raised his great sword and charged his foe. He roared a mighty roar and easily removed the head of the Orc commander from the rest of his body. The orcs fled in terror as the human army charged them. Of the original estimated 15000 orcs, only 900 managed to escape the suddenly strengthened Human army.

The captain turned to his troops with a triumphant smile on his face. He threw his helmet in the air and the people who survived- soldiers and civilians alike- celebrated their sudden victory. And the battle was over, leaving a human kingdom on the verge of collapse.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Quest begins

Hundreds of years passed and the kingdom was in chaos. Ever since that final battle, warlords have been fighting amongst themselves for power over. Poverty was everywhere and the problems were becoming too much to handle.

Well, I, Morden, warlord of the western, will stop this violence. I consulted my trusted sorcerer- a Dragonborn named Raarg- and asked him, "How can I win?"

He replied with, "Only the heir to the throne can restore order."

"Who is this heir to the throne?" I asked.

"I don't know much about this subject, but there is someone who knows more than I do."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That half elf thief. Brom, I think his name is."

Brom's POV

The guards pushed me into the warlord's room.

"What do you want, warlord?" I asked the very muscular man standing before me.

"Brom," Morden said, turning to me, "I was wondering if you could tell me about the heir to the throne."

I stopped. I knew what he was talking about.

"I'll tell you all about it, but you must give me my amulet."

"Your amulet?" Morden laughed.

"Yes, that amulet you're wearing is mine. It's the only thing that ever belonged to me."

Morden kept laughing. "Yeah right. You probably stole this from that rich guy down the street."

What's so special about that amulet? Well, I've had it for as long as I can remember. Guess I'm a little attached to it. There are strange markings on it-runes I guess-but I can't decode them.

"That amulet does belong to me." I said.

"No it does not. Now tell me about the heir."

"I aint telling you anything if don't give me my amulet," I said.

"Sire," Raarg said, "I think we should probably give him the amulet. It's the only way we can get him to speak."

Morden turned to Raarg and said, "Do a test and see if it is really his."

Raarg took the amulet and closed his eyes. After 5 minutes, he said, "Brom is telling the truth. The amulet is indeed his." He then looked at it and his eyes widened.

"You know what the runes say?" I asked.

"Indeed. I do." Raarg said. "But translating them will come another time."

"Give him the amulet already," Morden said. Raarg threw the necklace through the air and I caught it with a swift motion of my hand. I put it around my neck.

"Now tell me about the heir."

"Well," I said, recalling the gossip I heard in the bar, "About 4000 years ago, King Greg VI and Queen Isabel had a daughter. When Greg VII disappeared during the Battle of Craves North, the infant did not vanish with them. However, six months after the battle, she vanished and no one ever saw her again. It was believed she was kidnapped by Perten, who was her regent. Where he took her is a mystery. Wherever he went, it was obvious he wanted her dead. After she disappeared, he claimed the throne. Shortly after this, there was a revolt led by a group of friends who overthrew and executed him. Then there was an argument between the friends and this started the conflict that lasts to this day. It is believed that the conflict won't end until the true heir is returned to her throne."

"We must search for this heir," Morden said. "In any case, Brom, we're taking you with us. Raarg, fetch Gorvez and Felix. All 5 of us are going on a journey."

"What?" I shouted. I was going to draw my dagger- which I "borrowed" from a sword merchant- but the guards around the room pointed their spears at me to convince me otherwise.

Morden smiled as he said, "Now, Brom, do you honestly think you could assassinate me and get away with it?"

I let go of my dagger's hilt and said, "You are nothing more than a coward. You cower behind your guards whenever trouble hits. You've been afraid of the other warlords and the Freedom Guards for as long as you have been warlord of the Western Kingdom."

Morden slapped me across the face and I fell to the floor. I caught myself and pulled myself up. I faced Morden and stared into his aged eyes with anger. "You son of a bitch." I said, "The rebels on the streets in your kingdom are growing stronger from the injustice you have shown them. I mean, seriously, when you put heavy, unjust laws on us, do you honestly think we'll just keep kissing your ass? If so, you have proven yourself to be deranged. Through propaganda, you said people like me- half Humans and non-Humans-were evil and we were the true threat of your kingdom. There is only one evil and true threat to this kingdom and that evil and threat is you. The more you persecute, the more resistance will grow. Your time is at an end."

There was a knock on the door. Raarg came in, followed by Felix- a young knight who fought with a crossbow that shot repeated bolts. He had a cropped head of blond hair and his eyes were war-ready due to the many battles he had been in. Following Felix was a Dragonborn Paladin named Gorvez. Now, I don't really know Gorvez that well, but I hear he's Mordens personal guard- or thug, as some rebels called him. He was young and muscular and he stood taller than me (I'm six foot six, in case you didn't know). His rank may be Holy Warrior, but I know for a fact that Morden is using him for purposes that are not quite what Amander wants us to do.

Gorvez regarded me for a moment and I thought I saw the look of regret in his eyes. Then it struck me that he was forced to work for Morden.

"Brom, here's another reason I'm taking you with us: You may tell us who the leader of the Freedom Guards are." Morden mused.

"I'm not telling you anything!" I said. I was a loyal troop in the Freedom Guards- a rebellion against Morden. And I sure as hell wasn't gonna give him the identity of the FG leader.

Morden growled and started to drag me away, followed by Raarg, Felix, and Gorvez. I guess this means that the adventure is starting.


End file.
